The Exchange
by SakuraRyuu28
Summary: Kagome goes by Inuyasha's to pick up her things.


Title: The Exchange

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: K

Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha heard the knock on the door, and his chest clinched. It had been so long since he had seen her, and yet it was just a few, short weeks. This had been the worst time of his life, and it was almost over. He never felt more helpless as the woman he loved seemed to be running from him.

Kagome stood at the door, her stomach in a knot. It seemed like she had seen him just yesterday when it had really been weeks. She couldn't wait for this to be over so she wouldn't have to look at him again. She was finally in control after the last few years of her life had gradually spun out of control, and she simply wanted to leave everything behind her. She didn't hate him but he was toxic to her existence and she couldn't live the life she had with him anymore.

Opening the door he gave a half smile, suddenly feeling very aged and tired. "Hello, Kagome." He stepped out of the thresh hold, allowing her access to the entryway.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Giving her own smile Kagome stepped in, her hands suddenly sneaking behind her back to fidget.

"So. How have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while."

That last sentence struck Kagome as odd. Why would he hear from her? They were headed in their own directions, and for her that didn't include him anymore. She had no reason to call him, or let him know what she was up to. Her smile faltering a bit she responded, "Uhm, I've been good, thanks. How about you?" She deliberately kept things generic. She really didn't want him to know anything about her now, and she didn't want to know anything about him, either. She already knew enough to last her through two lifetimes.

"I'm good, thanks. Been busy around here with different projects."

"Of course," Kagome thought with irony. Always his projects. Nothing ever paid off; he wasted money, time, energy, his life, her life, everything for these projects. He had no value for anything but them. When his projects weren't going well his mood was unpleasant, varying from angry to depressed. He drank too much, smoked too much, didn't take his meds that would actually help him, and smoked pot instead, which did nothing for him. He never had money, he couldn't pay his bills, and he didn't appreciate anything she did to support him. Not the time, the money, or anything else she invested in him. Finally she had to go. It was either him or her, and she had to love herself more. He owed her money she would never see, and she just couldn't be waste more of herself or her resources on him. This was her last trip to his apartment to get her things, and make a clean break. They hadn't lived together, but she did keep things there, and she didn't want to leave anything behind.

"Well, I hope they are going well for you. Do you have my stuff together?"

"Yeah, it's over here." Inuyasha gestured to a small, brown box. "You can have a look around if you want, to make sure I didn't miss anything."

"Ok, thanks." Kagome wandered through the kitchen into the living room, and didn't see anything. Walking down the hallway she went through his bedroom into the bath. As she walked Inuyasha followed behind her, still talking. She wasn't really paying much attention, giving short remarks to show she wasn't ignoring him, until he said something that caught her attention.

"I was out your way a week or so ago, and thought I'd stop by. When I drove past your apartment I didn't see your car so I didn't stop."

"Really? Classes have been keeping really busy. I graduate in the spring, so there's a lot of work to do." How dare he assume he could just come by her place any time he wanted? She knew she had made the right choice to move to another part of town, a part she was certain he had no business in, and she was more grateful he hadn't discovered it yet. After today it wouldn't matter. Turning around to head back to the entryway she walked past Inuyasha. "I don't see anything, so I think you got it all! Thank you."

"You're welcome." Seeing Kagome walk back toward the entryway, he resisted the urge to sigh. She was trying to make an escape. This meeting had been so calm, so why was she trying to get away?

Walking toward her box she lifted it up to balance on her hip. It was awkward but she was determined to make it to her car on her own. If he tried to carry the box out to her car he might want to hug or something and she couldn't stand to touch him. There had been so many lies, betrayals, and secrets Inuyasha had fed to her. She knew he still kept in contact with the woman that was the biggest issue, and the other woman who was just a step behind the first, and he was just as misguided about those friendships now as he had then. Thankfully she didn't have to be burdened with it anymore.

"Well, I better go. It was nice seeing you again, and thank you for gathering up my things." Kagome smiled, then turned for the door. Pulling it open she stepped into the thresh hold and reached for the handle on the screen door. Before she reached it Inuyasha grabbed her hand, clutching it in both of his.

"Please, Kagome, it doesn't have to be like this. There has to be something I can do."

Smiling kindly at him, she responded the only way she could. Kagome removed her hand from his clutches, and opened the screen door. Stepping out onto the stoop she turned to Inuyasha. "This is the best way for it to be. You weren't willing to do what I needed you to when it mattered. Now that it doesn't anymore you want me to tell you again what I needed? I don't think so." Turning from him she walked to her car, tossed the box in the trunk, and made her way to the driver's side.

From his doorway Inuyasha watched Kagome drive away. Once she was out of sight he closed the door and went to the kitchen for a glass. Tumbler in hand he went to his room and poured a glass of whiskey from the bottle on his desk. Turning on his computer he settled into his chair to go back to his small existence.


End file.
